The Sacrifice of loving a ghost
by House4Life
Summary: Its about Sam but mostly Danny , she is struggeling if she should tell Danny or not that she loved him . I wrote this a lonf time ago and well it was my first fan fic . So I am just saying it sucks and well I have a lot of spelling mistakes.
1. Try and Telling the truth

First Danny Phantom Story

The Sacrifices Of Loving A Ghost

Chapter one: Try And Telling The Truth

" Danny, be careful " , Sam told Danny.

Dany smiled at her and said " Why are you worring, I did this a lot of times".

"Yes it's just-",

" Dont worry Sam , Danny is going to be fine", Tucker cut across her.

Danny nodded and flew off. Sam just stood there looking after him.

"When are you going to tell him?", Tucker asked Sam.

" I dont know, I want to everytime , but I just cant do it", she said quietly.

"Well your going to have to tell him sooner or later"

Sam didnt know what to do , she had known Danny for two years and ever sice she had had feelings for him. Maybe it was the Accident in his fathers Lab , or maybe it was just Dannys good looks. Or was it Dannys Heroic deeds that made her feel this way about him?. Late at night she allways thought about when their Adults and have children. They would also be half ghost just like Danny. They could never live a normal life , because of Danny. But she knew she loved him and she had to tell him soon.

After one houre Danny returned. He's face was covered in blood and he had several deep cuts on his Arms and Chest.

After Danny landed, he returned to his human self and collapsed on the florr right infront of Sam and Tucker. Sam kneeled down.

"DANNY?", she panicked " Danny , speak to me please". Tucker didnt know what to do. He just stood there staring at Danny helplessly. Sam looked around at him and screamed " TUCKER DO SOMETHING, CALL THE AMBULANCE AND HIS PARENTS!".

Tucker took out his PDA and dialed 911. After Tucker finished he called Dannys Parents. Of course as Ghost hunters they were there in about five minutes.

"Danny, Danny my son speak to me", his father said to his motionless son.

" What happend?", Maddie , his Mother, asked.

Tucker and Sam looked at eachother. They knew that Dannys Mom and Dad didnt know Dannys secret about beeing half Ghost, but right now they knew that they had to tell then the truth.

" Well its like this-", Sam was cut of again by the Abulance.

About five Doctors came out of the Abulance Vihicle and pulled Danny on the Ambulance bed.

" Two of you can come with him in the back", said one of the Doctors.

"You two better go with him", Jaz said " you'r his best friends. We'll just follow you in the Fenton RV"

They pushed Danny inside the Vihicle with Sam and Tucker at his side , closed the dors and drove to the Hospital.

While they drove Sam and Tucker had a very unconfertable conversation.

"You planned on telling them?", Tucker asked her.

"Yes of course , how else would you explain his cuts?", she protested " and his bloody face?".

" By just making up something "

Sam looked at him " I couldnt think of anything better than telling them the truth".

"Oh yeah that would of been funny ' Hey Mister and Misses Fenton the reason Danny has these cuts is cause he is fighting Ghost in secret and wanna know something else HE IS HALF GHOST' yeah that would of been so funny. Ha Ha Ha", Tucker said in a moked voice.

Sam didnt say anything , she just looked at her bestfriend laying there motionless. After another five minutes the Abulance stoped. Finaly they were at the Hospital.

They stepped out and the Doctors pushed Danny into the Hospital.

"Tucker you stay here and wait for Danny's Parents. I'll go with Danny".

Sam turned and ran right next to Danny.

"I'll swear " she said to herself " I will never leave your side".

They checked Danny into the ICU. Danny was conected to all kinds of Cables and he had serveral IV's. Sam sat next at Danny's Bedside.

His Parents,his Sister and Tucker came in and joyned Sam.

They sat several minutes in silence.

"How did it happen?", Jack asked.

"Well we were hanging out in the Park", Tucker said " and we saw this stray dog and well Danny wanted to pet him. We, Sam and I , told him not to , but he did it anyways. Danny got closer and closer and when he bent down to pet the dog, the dog jumped up and attacked Danny. Thats why he has these cuts on his face and the deep cuts on his chest ". Sam couldnt beleave it how can Tucker tell a lie like this?. Jazz was also looking furious, she also couldnt beleave that Tucker told a lie that bad. She , Sam and Tucker were the only ones that knew about Danny's Secret about beeing Half Ghost.

"Tucker ", Jazz said " can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure", Tucker said.

They both walked outside and took a little walk in the Hospitals Garden Area.

"Tucker ?", Jazz asked.

"Yes what is it?", Tucker asked back.

"Why did you lie to my parents?, this was the perfect time to tell them"

" I dont know it just came over me, I didnt want them to freak cause of Danny's Super-hero-thing. So then I just made something up to cover it all".

Jazz smiled at him and blushed.

_Why am I blushing everytime I talk to him?_ she asked herself in her head.

_I dont know maybe you like him , maybe you like him more as a friend _the voice in her head said._ I dont! ...I think?_._ Maybe I do love him?" There is just one way to find out._

"Tucker, I dont know if I do , but right now I feel realy weird around you . You know like there is something more than friendship. You know ...I think I...L...Love you".

_Tucker !!!! did you register that?_ he thought.

_Yeah duh i did, Oh my God , she likes what am i thinking i mean She loves me to? Do I love her ? Of course I do._

She turned around , but Tucker was to fast. He held her back and she faced him.

" Jazz", Tucker said " I think I love you to".

Jazz looked at him and smiled.

"Lets go back", He said , took her Hand and they both went back to the ICU.

As they arrived in the ICU , Sam was the only one sitting next to Danny.


	2. Danny's Story

Chapter two : Danny's Story 

"Where are Mom and Dad ?", Jazz asked Sam.

Sam looked up at her and said " They are waiting for you outside at the RV. you are going home. They said that Tucker and I should stay here with him"

"Okay ?. That dosent seem like Mom and Dad at all, but I'll go. Well see you guys tomorrow", Jazz hugged Tucker good bye and walked out of the Hospital to her Parents and drove Home.

"What was that all about?" , Sam asked Tucker eying him suspicusly.

"uhm...what are you talking abou?", Tucker was sweating like crazy.

" The hugging. I mean its not everyday that Jazz hugges People just for the fun of it.Unless . Unless you two have a secret", Sam said with a big Smile.

"What ?, No were not together if thats what you think"

" Telling the truth is allway better Tucker. So just tell me"

"OKAY yes yes yes yes I admitt it I Tucker Foley am together with Jazz Fenton ...ugh that killed me"

Sam smiled proudly and said " Telling the truth isnt bad Tuck, so why not tell Danny's Mom and Dad the truth about Danny beeing half Ghost"

"Hello ?, Sam, That is like the biggest secret on earth. We cant tell anyone. Please", Tucker made Puppydog-eyes and looked at Sam.

Sam was disgusted " All right , All right , Stop with the puppydog-eyes. That is killing me"

Tucker looked pleased with himself and sat on the other side of Danny's bed. Sam and Tucker were both asleep after a few minutes.

They were woken by a little noise right next to them. Sam looked up and saw that Doctors were trying to exsamen Danny.

She stood up and pulled Tucker away from the Bed.

" What are they doing ?", Tucker asked Sam.

"Were just doing some simple Test to see what atacked your friend", one of the Doctors answered.

Sam glanced over at Tucker. She took his Arm and went outside Danny's Room.

"Great Tucker , realy great, they have to figure out that it wasnt a dog that attacked Danny. We dont even know what it was. Tucker you are such an Idiot sometimes", Sam told him patiently , but anrgy at the same time.

The Doctors came out of the Room and one of them said " Well we did everything we could, but we didnt find out anything"

Sam nodded , still loking at Tucker. He and Sam both went back into the Room. Sam sat right next to Danny holding his Hand.

"Danny please wake up. We dont want you to die. Please Danny. I love you ", Sam whispert these words into Danny's ear.

She wanted to stand up again, but something took her Hand. She turned around and saw Danny looking at her.

"Danny !', Sam said. Tucker turned around and smiled. Sam swept down and hugged Danny and kissed him on the Cheek.

Danny looked shoked " What did I do to diserve this" , he put his hand on his cheek.

"Uhm ...well ...I am just happy that you are still alive",she told him.

Tucker gave Sam a dirty tell-him-look, but Sam didnt buge she didnt tell Danny a sigle thing about her loving him.

"Hey Tucker", Danny finaly said to Tucker "What's been happening while I was assleep?"

Tucker looked over at Sam nervously . " Well lets just say that there is something freaky going on...sowhatever what happend to you?"

" Dont change the subject. Tell me!"

"Well..."

"He is together with Jazz ", Sam said realy loud. Danny couldnt beleave it " WHAT !!!!!!???"

Tucker nodded , went out of the Dorr and out of the building.

"What the Hell?", Danny said. " He wasnt serious was he?"

"Yeah he was , she even hugged him Good-Bye yesterday", Sam told him.

"Oh crud. Well anyways ...the reason I was all covered in blood yesterday is cause that Idiot ...whats his name again...oh yeah...Vlad he attacked me with all kinds of Weapons and well the first one was like some kinda knive wich hit me all across my Arms. And the second one was a Typ of Gun or something , I didnt get hit by that and then We had like this fight ...DUH...he tryied to hit me with this stupid Gun thingy. Then I smashed something on his Gun-Hand and he let the Gun fall. Then I took it, I stood right infront of him and he was all like " You would dare " and then I was like " Yeah I would". And then I pulled the trigger and well the shot went right to his heart and well all the blood some spluttering out and well I got a lot in my face. Yeah so thats it"

Sam was so relieved after all that Danny has been through that he was still alive. She hugged him again and weird enough he hugged her back.

A few Doctors and a Nurse came in and deconected the Cables from Danny's Skin. They pulled the Bed out of the ICU and checked him in a normal room.

"There you go, your new Room. You'll be checked out tomorrow, We couldnt figure out what caused your injuries, but it definitly wasnt a dog".

The Doctor went back out with the Nurse.

" What the Heck was that all about. A Dog?", Danny asked cofused.

Sam rolled her eyes and told him the whole Story.

" And then Tucker made something up that A Dog attacked you", she finished and Danny looked completly bewildered.

" Shit, that needs to be the worst lie in the History of worst lies. And Why didnt you tell my parents the truth?", Danny asked.

" I did , but Tucker told me not to . That it would be the best for all of us", Sam said.

" And sice when do you listen to Tucker" , Danny asked again.

Sam shrugged and said " I dont know, but I told him that he should not lie and Jazz told him the same thing . I realy wanted to tell your Parents the truth."

"I know", Danny told her with a smile. " Arg...man that one cut still hurts. Stupid Vlad . Just cause my Mom didnt choose him dosent mean he can torture me".

"What happend to him anyways?" , Sam asked.

" Well I dont know. All I know is that he didnt die , because you cant kill a Ghost. And I shot the Ghost side not the Human side so he's still out there somewhere. But I swear I will find him and when I do I am going to kill him". This didnt sound like Danny at all , but Sam understood completly. She knew that he had to get revenge for what has happend to him and she knew that there was no other way than killing Vlad.


	3. The truth Part one

Chapter 3 : Telling the Truth ( Part 1 )

Danny's Parents arived at the Hospital in the Afternoon , they were relived to see Danny alive or as Danny's Father said " Its great seeing you up and going again Son, So what realy happend? " he had a disgusted look on his face " Was it a Ghost, because if it was I'm going to tear it apart Molicule by Molicule"

"Dad , Stop your scaring him", Jazz said.

" Back of Jazz", Danny said and he turned to his Parents, who were smiling at him " Mom , Dad I need to tell you something . Its not that easy. You see when I was twelve Dad and you were building on the Ghost Portal and when you tried it out and it didnt work you gave up. And after you walked up stairs. I went into this protective sute and well I went into the Ghost Portal to see whats wrong and well then I turned it on and then well there was this big flash of light. And everything changed when my Molicules got all rearanged. I walked out of the Portal and well...Lets just get to the point. I'm half Ghost and I have been secretly saving Amityville as Danny Phantom. Well thats it". He couldnt beleave that he told his Parents everything and neither could Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

He's Parents were just looking at him when he's Mom finaly broke the silence she said " Your the Ghost Boy , You have been saing the world all this time ?".

Danny nodded and without a warning his Mom hugged him. He didnt have a chance to breath. If his Mom hadnt stopped he would of been suffacated.

"Wow Danny who knew, Your a super hero. So now you can tell us the truth who did this to you. Maybe we can tear that Ghost apart Molicule by Molicule", he's Dad sounded very confident.

" It was Vlad" , Danny said " I know what you think, but it seriously was Vlad. He is also half Ghost just like me , but he isnt using his powers for good like me he is using them for Evil. He seriously did this to me. Let me tell you the reason. I was all covered in blood yesterday , cause Vlad attacked me with all kinds of Weapons and well the first one was like some kinda knive wich hit me all across my Arms. And the second one was a Typ of Gun or something , I didnt get hit by that and then We had like this fight ...DUH...he tryied to hit me with this stupid Gun thingy. Then I smashed something on his Gun-Hand and he let the Gun fall. Then I took it, I stood right infront of him and he was all like " You would dare " and then I was like " Yeah I would". And then I pulled the trigger and well the shot went right to his heart and well all the blood some spluttering out and well I got a lot in my face. Yeah so thats it"

He's Mother couldnt beleave it. " Daniel Fenton , You killed Vlad ?"

" No he didnt die , I shot his Ghost side and everyone knows Ghost cant die. But he is still out there somewhere I just have to figure out where. I think somewhere in Wisconsin , but I want to get my Revenge the one way or the other. And please dont be mad at me cause I didnt tell you. Jazz knew it all along to and I told her not to tell you guys , cause I was afraid you wouldnt acept me as your son if you knew. Sam and Tucker " he looked over at them " they knew it from the beginning , because they were there when it all happend. I'm realy sorry about lieing to you".

His Mom had tears in her eyes so did he's Dad. They both were happy that their Son was still alive.

" So can I get my revenge ?", Danny asked finaly.  
He's Mom and Dad looked at eachother. The he's father finaly said " Sure , I never liked him that much anyways. But dont let him suffer to much".


	4. The truth part two

Chapter 4 : the truth ( part two )

The next Day came quickly and Danny was checked out of the Hospital. At Home Danny sat infront of the TV again acompanied with his best friends Sam and Tucker.

" So do you know where he is ?", Tucker asked.

" Huh...Who?...Vlad?...Yeah I know exactly where to find him.", Danny replied.

" Where?", Sam asked.

" In California of course. I mean it was easy to figure out. Its allway raining in Wisconsin so I though he would like to go somewhere Sunny. And I also put a tracking divice on him. So right now I know where he is and where he is about to go", Danny said with a smile. Sam blushed and looked away. Danny was confused _Everytime I look at her she smiles and blushes. I dont know why. Is it cause I have something on my face?_ he thought this over and over again.

Danny took a look on his Tracking Device and as soon as he saw a big red dot labled " Vlad" moving torwards his house, he sprang into action.

"Whats going on Danny?", Tucker asked.

"Vlad is on the Move. I'M GOING GHOST!". His whole body transformed. His Clothes were no longer the same ones he had a few seconds ago, now he had black Clothes with a big letter ' D ' printed on his shirt. And his hair was no longer Black , because of hos Human-to-Ghost transformation he had snow white hair.

Danny , Sam and Tucker ran outside where they saw Vlad terrorizing the people. But he didnt look like Vlad at all , he had a metal body and the normal Vladhead. So actualy nothing has changed about him. Wind was blowing through Danny's hair and as he wanted to fly to attack Vlad , Sam held him and said " Danny, please dont go, I dont want to lose you"

" Sam what are you hiding from me?", Danny asked.

" Well I ...I ...I Love You", she said and turned around. Danny didnt know what to do. He put his Hands on he shoulder and whispert " I will be back".

He flew off.

" Hey Vlad, I''m Back!", he yelled at Vlad.

" Enough with the Chit Chat lets get this fight on the road". He pulled out two of his Laser and started to Blast everysingle shot at him. Danny escaped and blocked everything and as the last shot fell he said " Is that all you've got . Old Man.?"

Vlad was pulsing with anger and said " I can do better...wait...OLD MAN?, OLD MAN ? IF I WOULD BE OLD COULD I DO THIS?" he blasted a ball of energy right at Dannys chest " OR IF I WOULD BE A OLD MAN COULD I DO THIS " he multiplied himself and hit Danny across the face " NO OLD MAN COULD DO THIS ".

Danny was to injured to continue , he collapsed on the ground just like the day he had fought Vlad the first time.

Danny lay on the florr motionless again. Vlad landed next to the motionless boy and screamed " VICTORY IS MINE! ALL MINE!".

Nobuddy could explain what happend next. Danny woke up again and without Vlad noticing he punched Vlad serveral times util he was unconsious.

Danny turned to Tucker and yelled " TUCKER THROW ME THE FENTON THERMES".

Tucker threw him the little container. Danny cought it and both of his friends , Sam and Tucker, gave him thoubs-up.

Danny opend the container , pointed it directly at Vlad and the Thermes pulled Vlad inside. Danny closed it thightly and landet safely on the ground. He returned to his Human form and sat on a nearby bench. Sam came running at him.

"Danny are you okay. I was so afraid something would happen to you", she told him.

"I'm okay. How are you and Tucker?", Danny asked.

" Were okay", she hugged Danny and as always he hugged her back.

" Danny what I have told you an houre ago about me loving you. Its all true."

Danny smiled and said " Well if you must know. I love you too. I mean you are nice and everything , but not just that your pretty , smart , nice , funny and my best friend. I knew there was something more than friendship going on here ,but I was just allways afraid to admitt it"

They smiled at each other. Their faces drew nearer and nearer until their lips met. It was a very passionet kiss and it took several minutes. As they broke apart they loked at eachother still smiling.

She didnt know what to say. After a few seconds they started to kiss again. Sam enjoyed it very much , she tried to take off Danny's shirt , but she didnt do it , cause she didnt feel comfertable.

" Well its about time", said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Jazz and Tucker coming in. They were holding hand.

" So is Danny a good kisser ?", Tucker asked.

" Yes , very Good", Sam returned.

" So are you two dating?", Jazz asked.

Sam and Danny looked at eachother puzzled. And without planning it they said " Yes "

Jazz laughed and kissed Tucker on the cheek. Danny couldnt beleave that his sister loved his best friend.

_This is one crazy day _he thought _ infact this has been a crazy week. First Vlad allmost killing me , then Jazz and Tucker coming together and then me and Sam kissing . One Hell of a crazy week . _

" Sam can I talk to you outside?", Danny asked. Sam nodded and they both went outside. They sat down on a bench. The sun was going down and the sky was blue and red , the perfect sunset.

" What I wanted to ask you is ", Danny started nervously " Just to make it offcial . Do you want to be my Girlfriend?".

Sam didnt answer with a ' yes ' , but with a kiss. They both went back inside and continued talking to Jazz and Tucker.

They talked until Sam and Tucker had to go. They said ' Good bye ' to eachother and Tucker and Sam left.


End file.
